


Birds Of A Feather

by CreepypastaHound



Category: Final Fantasy XV, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Altissia (Final Fantasy XV), Animal Crossing: New Leaf, Baking, Coffee, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Legend of Zelda References, Letters, Light-Hearted, Mentioned Gladiolus Amicitia, Mentioned Kapp'n, Mentioned Noctis Lucis Caelum, Mentioned Prompto Argentum, Napping, Pokemon References, Reader is in the story, Reader is mentioned in the story, References to Super Smash Brothers, Shopping, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-02 08:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19195360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepypastaHound/pseuds/CreepypastaHound
Summary: Ignis shares a cup of coffee with someone who is just like him in everyway except for two things.One, she's a girl. And two, she's a dog.





	Birds Of A Feather

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much my way to celebrate the announcement of Animal Crossing: New Horizons
> 
> Also kinda reader insert...sort of, you're the mayor/villager.

"All right. That's the list, if there is anything more you wish for me to pick up just send me a text."

The response is met with a unison of distract 'uh-huh' from the three other party members two of which had their faces to their phones and the other who had his nose in his book. Seeing this Ignis knows better than to assume that they had heard him.

_I just send them a last minute check before returning._

"I'll be back." Ignis announces to the air as he tugs on his black jacket and steps out of the hotel room they were staying in. 

Stepping out of the Leville hotel Ignis is met with the sights and sounds of the beautiful town. Altissia never failed to impress, granted he has only been here for a total of two days but still he hasn't seen anything here that has left a sour taste in his mouth or given him negative feelings towards this beautiful place.

To him this land can do no wrong.

Taking a deep breath and relishing in the cool crisp morning air Ignis proceeds to make his his way to the gondolas to catch a ride to the market place. 

___________

The town is huge and dizzying reminding the one whom is lost of a maze. 

"Oh...I think I already been this way." 

Blinking in confusion the lost soul looks down at the map squinting and adjusting it so until their eyes could see the map clearly they give a firm nod, fold up the map, and stick it in their pockets before continuing on their way. 

"I got this! The mayor is counting on me. You can do this Isabelle."  

Isabelle pads along the busy streets only stopping to read the signs on the buildings or to ask the city folk for directions.

Needless to say the assistant found herself even more lost than she had been before. She can only hope that taking the advice and venturing out to Maagho will help.

____________

Ignis has finished up his shopping and had taken a small break at Weskham's bar sitting quietly as he sips at a drink he has purchased. He isn't paying to much attention to the people around him as they go about they're day. 

However one individual in particular did catch his attention mostly because the next person to exit the small narrow boat wasn't a person at all but a yellow dog.

Well, an anthropomorphic dog, but a dog nonetheless. He watches curiously as the little dog is directed to the bar, with a wave of its paw the little animal approaches.

Up close he can see that the dog has white its mouth and the end of the tail. They are wearing a white top with a green checkered vest over it and a blue skirt.

"Um excuse me."

Ignis turns in his seat facing the newcomer "Yes?" He asks sounding rather unfazed by the fact a dog is talking to him. Granted after seeing the things he has seen such as men as tall as mountains, gods who can command thunder, goblins and deamons. You can kinda say a talking dog who comes to his hip is a little underwhelming.

"Um are you Weskham?" The little dog asks as they place a paw to their mouth and tilt their head to the side. The action along is cute and enough to make Ignis' heart melt.

"Ah sorry no. Weskham I am afraid isn't here today. In his stand is a young woman. She'll be the one taking orders today." Ignis says his voice strong and sturdy betraying the way his heart feels in wanting to coo over the dog before him.

"Oh. Hmm...well this isn't good."

"Well perhaps I may be of assistance?" Ignis offers "What is it that you need help with?" He asks.

"Well I don't want to be a burden on you but I could really use some help with this recipe." 

Ignis raises an eyebrow "A new recipe you say? Say no more, when it comes to baking and cooking I must say I am the one to go to." He pauses when he realizes that they haven't gotten each others names "Ah pardon but I believe we haven't properly introduced ourselves." Ignis holds out his hand "Ignis Scientia at your service." He says with a small bow.

He won't admit it but it felt weird bowing to a dog.

"Oh um, I'm Isabelle. Secretary to the mayor of my hometown." Isabelle says as she places her paw into Ignis' hand who shakes it. "It's a pleasure to meet you." He says kindly making Isabelle blush.

"S-Same." She says smiling  

Ignis and Isabelle break the hand shake as he begins to make conversation "You say that you are a Secretary? Hmm, that would mean our positions are similar. You see I am the advisor to the future king." Ignis says as he stands up and pays for his drink.

"Oh a king, thats amazing!" Isabelle smiles as her eyes shine with admiration. Now it's Ignis' turn to smile as he leads Isabelle to the dock for they'll need to ride the gondola. Clearing his throat Ignis decides to address the recipe that the shih tzu has mentioned.

"About that recipe, mind if I ask what is it that you wish to make?" He asks.

"I was thinking maybe a pie or a cake." Isabelle starts to say "But then again maybe a box of cookies or brownies." She says placing a paw to her chin and Ignis could've sworn he saw gears turning above her head as she thinks long and hard on what would be a great treat for her mayor.  

"May I ask what the occasion is?" Ignis asks "Perhaps that would make deciding on what to bake easier. Is it a welcoming celebration? A anniversary? Perhaps its a just because moment?" 

Isabelle smiles "Well, to be honest its more like a thank you gift but also a anniversary too." She says "You see I wanna thank our mayor for working really hard, even though they may not drop in everyday to check in on things I know that they are working hard and doing their very best at whatever it is they are doing. But I also know that the anniversary is coming up celebrating the day the mayor official became mayor. And I know that they'll most likely won't be in town to celebrate so I wanna be able to send them something special." Isabelle explains.

Hearing how much this means to Isabelle Ignis now knows which treat will be the best one to make.

"Well, I believe I have the perfect dish for that." Ignis says as they reach the dock. Helping Isabelle into the gondola first Ignis sits besides her before they continue their conversation to the main land.

"I call them 'Memory Lane Pastries' they had been a dessert that I had been trying to recreate for my friend ever since he mentioned them back when we were small boys." Ignis explains "I quite haven't mastered the flavor yet but I think I got the texture of the shell right." 

"Don't worry I have complete faith in you." Isabelle says smiling "Oh, but may I ask where it is we're going?" She asks curiously. "To the hotel which I'm staying with my friends, there I'll show you the steps to creating the pastry. You can even have one if you wish." Ignis says.

Hearing this Isabelle's eyes light up and her tail wags happily "Oh, really!? I can't wait to try it." She says beaming with pure happiness. Sighing Isabelle closes her eyes relishing the gentle breeze that teases her fur "You know, back home there is a old kappa that drives a boat to and from our island. He may look gruff and talk fast but he's friendly and has a big heart. Riding this little boat just makes me think of him." She says.

"I didn't know kappas were real." Ignis says "I read about them in books when I was a little boy.  

When the two finally step onto the dock leading to the main land Isabelle waves goodbye to the gondolier as Ignis checks his phone where he sees several texts from the others stating that they're going out to Maagho and to not wait up.

Ignis sends his response just as Isabelle returns to his side and her eyes widen "Oh you have a phone too?"

"But of course, it's the most effective way for staying in touch." He says as Isabelle pulls out her own little phone "I agree...hmm...I should've gotten my mayor's number..." she says frowning. 

"Would you perhaps want to exchange numbers with me?" Ignis asks showing the little dog his cell.

"Oh that would be lovely, thank you." Isabelle pipes with a wag of her tail. The two exchange phone numbers and resgister each others names "Now I have someone other Digby to bother." She jokes.

Ignis smiles as he gestures for her to follow along "So Isabelle, what flavor would you like the pastries to be?" 

"Oh um, I don't really know." Isabelle says looking thoughtful "Um...well, I trust your judgement." She says causing Ignis to smile "Well, I'll be sure to not let you down." He says giving her a smile.

Walking through the town Ignis can't help the feeling of awe blossoming in his chest as he watches the way Isabelle has her muzzle turned to the sky sniffing the scents of baked goods and various meals that fill the air.

"Everything smells so yummy." She says. "Would you like for to buy you some sweets?" Ignis asks pulling out his coin purse "Oh um...no that's okay." Isabelle says holding up her paws.

"Oh no I insist. Please pick whatever it is you want." Ignis says gesturing to the stands. Isabelle blinks not believing what she has heard "Really?" She squeaks in surprise.

Ignis nods. 

Excitedly Isabella looks up and down the stand before racing over to a stand that sells gelato.   

"These all sound really yummy." Isabelle says reading the chalkboard as Ignis walks up to her "They do, now my dear which would you like?" He asks.

Isabelle grins as she skims over the available flavors before she gives a short nod upon picking one that she believes to be a good flavor. 

"A peanut butter one please." She says wagging her tail as Ignis nods smiling "Of course, what size would you like?" He asks "A small one is fine." Isabelle responds as she stands on the tips of her paws trying to get a better view.

"One small peanut butter gelato please." Ignis says as he pays the listed amount. Returning his purse to his pocket he looks at Isabelle "Care for a look?" He asks "I can pick you up if you like." He adds earning him a nod from his new companion. 

Carefully he picks up the little secretary and holds her like a mother would her child with Isabelle against his side. Peering over the top of the stand Isabelle watches in awe as the man fills a small red and white paper soup cup with the creamy peanut butter treat. He places a red plastic spoon in the cup and passes it to Isabelle who thanks him kindly.

Setting her down the two walk together back toward the hotel where they will set to work with making the pastries. 

Ignis finds himself smiling as he watches the other happily eating the gelato "Mmm. I wish I could just send this to my mayor without fear of it melting." The blonde shih tzu says "Ah yes, getting a frozen treat in the mail would make anyone smile. But I assure you what I'll prepare for you will be just as good." He says as they reach the Leville. 

The interior of the hotel has Isabelle speechless as she looks around "This place looks expensive." She says waddling after Ignis "Well you aren't wrong." He says with a soft laugh "The price my friends and I paid to stay here was three thousand gil." He said making his way up the stairs "Gil?" Isabelle questions "Oh that's what your money is called right?" She quickly adds "Ours is called bells." 

"Bells?" now it's Ignis turn to sound confused and Isabelle nods "I think they are called that because when you have a sack of em and drop them they sound like bells." She says as she reaches into her pockets and removes a single bell holding it out to Ignis. Gently taking the coin the advisor can see that the coin is gold with a star at its center.

"So this is a bell?" Ignis asks sounding intrigued once he and Isabelle enters the rented room and closes the door.   

"Yes sir. You can keep it if you like." Isabelle says "You see where I'm from its very easy to get these. You can get them the old fashioned way by fishing, collecting seashells, catching bugs, and selling fruit. Or you can do it the easy way by shaking trees or hitting rocks. Though...shaking trees isn't always a good idea because of bees." Isabelle says looking thoughtful before smiling as a pleasant thought comes to her "But sometimes you can get furniture too." She adds.

Ignis simply stares at her for he is complete lost for words. The idea of collecting and selling things isn't what stumped him, no, for he and his friends do that.

What the problem is is the fact that she said furniture falls from the trees along with money. He can't imagine the kind of reflexes one must have to live in that town. He knows he himself is fairly fast but he doubts he'd be able to scramble away from a bed or a couch falling out of tree. 

Then there's the money. Money literally grows on trees where Isabelle lives.  

"You have furniture in your trees?"

"Yep. When we shake our trees sometimes a unique looking leaf will fall down, thats the furniture." 

Ignis blinks not really believing her. Seeing this Isabelle pulls out of her pocket two green leaves and hands both to Ignis "This is one is a Master Sword, and that one is a lovely kitchen." She says.

The idea of these two things being actual pieces of furniture just seemed to go over Ignis' head "Well how does one go about making these actual furniture sets?" He asks.

"Well, for it to work you would need a space that is your own. Like a house or a tent even a camper." Isabelle explains.

"Well to be frank, my friends and I are considered homeless. Our home has been reduced to rubble." Ignis admits.

"Oh. I didn't know." Isabelle says softly her tail droops, seeing this Ignis quickly adds "However, for the time being my friends and I are staying in this room. Shouldn't this count as ours?" He asks sounding positive.

That thought had occurred to Isabelle not until Ignis had mentioned "I think so, its worth a shot." She says her mood brightening.

"Well how do I do this?" He asks.

"Toss it on the ground." Isabelle instructs.

Ignis nods tossing one of the leaves to the floor. The second it lands on the carpet is the same second a sword with a purple hilt sitting in stone emerges from a cloud of white smoke.

Ignis simply stares at it in surprise and in awe he hadn't expected it to actually be a sword or anything for that matter.

"I heard a rumor that with the right kind of wallpaper and flooring the sword could be removed." Isabelle explains. 

Ignis blinks "Perhaps we test that theory." He jokes as he grabs the hilt with both hands and yanks it upward but nothing happens.

"Hmm...maybe the decor is wrong." Ignis says "Maybe. It would've been if you were the Hero of Legend." Isabelle says making Ignis shake his head "I don't believe I'm worthy of that title. If anyone it should Noct." Ignis says as he looks at the sword curiously.

"Noct?" Isabelle repeats "You mentioned that you're here with your friends...is he one of them?" She asks causing Ignis to nod "Indeed he is. He's the one that I made the pasties for." Ignis adds as he decides on giving up on trying to put the sword away.

"Speaking of which, you like for us to start on that?" He asks.

Isabelle nods "Oh I had forgotten about that." She says gasping. 

"Worry not, it's my job to remember." He says guiding the other to the kitchen. 

Entering the kitchen Ignis grabs a chair and brings it to the counter where he helps Isabelle onto it allowing her a better view of what they will be doing.

With her comfortable Ignis collects a large bowl, a long whisk, a wooden spoon, a cookie sheet, a baking spatula, a piping bag, a wooden cutting board, and a pair of bear oven mits, a gift Prompto had bought him for his twenty second birthday.

As Ignis moves towards the fridge Isabelle watches him curiously. She watches as he gathers the needed ingredients for pastries before he turns his attention to her. In his grasp is a hand of bananas.

"My dear, how does banana sound?" He asks. 

"Banana sounds really good." She barks happily.

"Excellent." Ignis says as he brings them over. 

"Care to help me?" Ignis asks holding a finger of a banana to the little dog who nods and takes the curved yellow fruit.

"Peel these and chop them long ways and then across." Ignis instructs as he passes her a slightly smaller bowl "You can place them in there." He says as he sets to work on making the little shells for the filling.

Isabelle nods as she leans forward over the sink and begins to wash her paws before following Ignis' orders.

The two work in silence for a moment before Ignis begins to speak "So, Isabelle. What is your mayor like?"

"The mayor?" She starts. She smiles fondly as she cuts the peeled banana "My mayor is a wonderful person, they work really hard and put one hundred percent in whatever it is they set their mind too. Be it town projects or making our home a better place." She explains. She pauses and her expression softens looking melancholy.

"As we speak, they aren't here. I haven't seen them in so long but I know that my mayor is busy right now and they are working really hard. Be it going against the Elite Four, traveling across vast lands fighting evil and saving princesses, fighting strong opponents, or camping with friends. Whatever it is that they are out there doing I know that they are giving it their all. And I will do my best to hold up my end and continue to ensure that everything runs smoothly for their return. I don't care how long that will be I will continue to wait and do my best." She explains.

Ignis nods "I understand that feeling all to well. You see, like you I also aid someone. My friend Noct. His proper name is Noctis Lucis Caelum the one hundreth and fourteenth. He isn't just my friend, he's also my brother and a king." Ignis explains.

"Does that mean you're a king too?" Isabelle asks dumping the sliced fruit the bowl.

"Not exactly, for you see we're not blood brothers. We grew up together. I known Noct since we were both very small. I'm his advisor, I had started to work for him when I was six years old. He at the time was four." Ignis adds.

Isabelle opens her mouth and her eyes widen in surprise "That means you known him for like sixteen years." She says "That's a long time to know someone." She says.

"It is. I won't lie at times dealing with his Highness has been challenging at times and he can be very stubborn and refuse to cooperate including listen. He has made upset and want to scream and yell and pull my hair out. He's even made me cry a couple of times but there is nothing I wouldn't do for him and there is nothing I would change." Ignis explains.  

"Growing up I had to learn how to be a great help to the future king, how to deal with stress and work under pressure. The classes were exhausting and I often felt like I was a failure but it wasn't all bad. Noct and I bonded and we grew close. We had many adventures together and we have many great memories." Ignis says smiling "And like I said, there is nothing in this world that I would make me change my past." Ignis pauses he could feel his heart racing "There isn't anything I wouldn't do for him. And as bizarre as it may sound, if there were ever a chance or a time that his life was in danger or if he had to die for some cause...I would gladly trade my life for his." Ignis says "Dying in place of him will...well I should say that it would pain me because I know he wouldn't have me and I wouldn't be in his life anymore. But at the same time I'd be happy knowing he's alive." Ignis says as he smiles sadly.

Isabelle blinks at him and gives him a small smile as she leans against him and places a paw on his forearm "I think Noctis is lucky to have someone like you in his life." Isabelle says "And I think you're a really great person Ignis. I can tell that you care a lot."

"Kind of you. And as for you my dear I can too tell that you love your mayor." Ignis says looking at the little dog next to him.

Isabelle blushes as she quickly turns her attention back to chopping the bananas. Leaving them to fall in a comfortable silence as they continue to work on the pastries.

Ignis finishes the small tart shells and pops them into the oven to bake for a few minutes allowing him to start on the cream filling for their desserts. 

With the cream finished Ignis begins to add it to the piping bag before going to the oven and sets them on the stove.

"Would you like to fill the shells?" Ignis asks Isabelle.

Isabelle nods "Yes please!" She yips happily.

Ignis goes to pick her up only to stop himself "Is it all right if I pick you up?" He asks.

Isabelle nods "Oh sure I don't mind." She says prompting Ignis to scoop up the other and holds her close to his chest "Now my dear add a hefty dollop to each." 

Squeezing the bag Isabelle watches in awe as the pale yellow cream fills to the top before stopping "Excellent Isabelle!" He says smiling.

Isabelle beams with happiness.

"Now onto the next."

"Yeah!"

With that, both the advisor and secretary fill the rest of the pastries with the banana cream and pop them into the oven with the timer set to fifteen minuets from now.

As the pastries go Ignis and Isabelle wash up the dishes. 

Once finished the two lounge quietly in the living room on the loveseat. Isabelle stretches and Ignis closes his eyes and after a moment or two of silence he looks to her and asks "Care for some coffee?" He asks peeking at the secretary who's curled up on the couch beside him with her chin resting on her paws as her tail lazily thumps against the cushion.   

"Coffee sounds nice." Isabelle says not opening her eyes.

"Indeed it does. Is there any particular flavor you enjoy?" 

"Hmm I do like mocha coffee. I usually get it with a lot of milk and three spoonfuls of sugar." 

"Hmm, you sound like me. I usually grab a can of coffee. Ebony. But those mornings in which we get to spend our mornings in a hotel or motel even a camper I do treat myself to some sugar and creamer." Ignis says "I do enjoy Ebony, but it does lack sugar." Ignis explains as he reaches down and removes his shoes before he rises from the couch stretching as he makes his way to the kitchen.

Isabelle stretches a bit before settling back down as she listens to the sounds of Ignis busying himself in the other room. She hears the coffee pot heating up and then the sound of feet shuffling along the floor followed by a soft 'Ten more minuets'.

Yawning Isabelle closes her eyes again in content. She isn't sure how long she lays there dozing but she does suddenly become aware of several things. 

The first is the sudden softness of a blanket being draped over her.

Second, the rich scent of coffee.

Third, the sweet warm smell of the pastries that she and Ignis had baked together.

And lastly, the weight of the cushion behind her sinking down.

Blinking awake, Isabelle sits up a bit her ears going back in embarrassment "Oh um, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep." She apologies.

"No need to apologize my dear. You work hard it's only natural you'd be tired." Ignis says as he lifts up the mug and passes it to Isabelle.

"Our line of work is very demanding." Ignis adds as he passes her a pastry with a napkin. She nods "It is, but I'm happy." She says gently taking the snack.

"As am I." Ignis mutters "People think us mad for being comfortable in a role that requires us to wait hand and foot on the words of others. Those others who may or may not be grateful for what we do. The jobs we do are thankless and can feel repetitive at times, trust me I know." Ignis pauses to take a sip of coffee "I am the king's advisor, but I also am his personal chef, his driver, his cleaner, his teacher, at times his doctor, and I mend his clothes. And on top of all that I aide him in battles and whatever antics he pulls us in. I had and have moments where I feel like a shell of myself and that I'm just going through the motions where my life is on repeat. And I want to scream, shout, and rebel. I have had moments where I wanted to pull my hair out and just quit, let my friend Gladio deal with him. And there are the moments where I had just broke down and cried." Ignis admits "It hasn't been recently but it had a while back, back when we had first learned of our home being reduced to rubble." 

Isabelle could sense Ignis' saddness "What happen?" She asks softly.

Ignis drinks a bit more of his coffee "It had a rather taxing day. We had been listening to the reports of the attack on the radio for we were hoping to hear any good news if there were any. The second or so day we had heard word of Gladio's father current situation, he had perished in the invasion. He was a Shield to the king, a person who is to take the brunt of the damage to ensure their king lives. More often than not the Shield dies before the king. That is the same role Gladio has. We later learned that Prompto's parents has been reported missing. Officials believe they were taken by Niflhiem, the land who invaded us. I don't know why they would take hostages." He mumbles.

He pauses for a bit allowing him a moment to eat some of the pastry he had gotten for himself "During that time I couldn't stop thinking of my own parents and my uncle. I hadn't heard from them nor had they been in the news reports." Ignis says after swallowing down the treat "I had been the one to comfort my friends and dry their tears. I stepped up in a role that would allow them to grieve and overcome their heartache. I like to think that I was the boulder for them to cling to in the sea of their own tidal wave of emotions. I hadn't been aware of how much of an impact I had on them during that time, not until I had finally gotten word of my family. I can remember it clear as crystal." He closes his eyes "It was noon, and we had just finished a hunt in which left our clothes filthy and smelling foul. I had suggested that we go to a motel that way we had the chance to bathe, wash our hair, dress, and fill our hungry bellies. They obliged and that's where we set off too." He explains.

"As I gathered the clothes shed clothes and  loaded the laundry into the wash I was left alone in the motel room for the others decided to venture out. I had just finished my bath when I had gotten a call from a friend, Cor, he had call to inform me that my family members had all been found, dead. At the time I sounded calm and I guess for a lack of better words uncaring as if their deaths didn't matter. But if Cor had the ability to see me at that moment I could myself on the verge of tears." 

"After I hung up with him I quickly tried to distract myself by cleaning and baking just anything to keep me from crying. I thought I had control over my emotions that is until that night. I believe that call had been to blame for my dream for I dreamt I was in my mothers arms as she cradled me she sang and my father and my uncle talked. It felt so real until I heard Cor say that they were dead, everything had suddenly become engulf in flames and they were gone." Ignis sighs "I remember waking up to my friends shaking me and asking what's wrong. I recall just bursting into tears telling them that my family is dead."

"I don't know why I expected them to not care. But you can imagine the overwhelming emotion I felt that when they embraced me that night." Ignis laughs a bit "I remember just being swaddled in blankets and hugged. I also remember eating a lot of mint chocolate ice cream." Ignis adds smiling warmly.

"You guys sound like great friends." Isabelle smiles which faults a bit "However, I wish I had that with my mayor. It's just that they are never around." Her shoulders droop and her smile becomes a frown "I kinda believe its my fault that they are always gone for so long. Maybe it's me. Maybe I'm not the kind of secretary they want." Isabelle mumbles.

"Bunkum my dear, on the contrary. I believe that you are the perfect secretary. As the saying goes 'You may not be the one they want, but you are the one they need.' you see just by speaking with you I can tell that you care deeply for your mayor. You shouldn't doubt yourself nor should you think lowly of your skills and what you bring to the table. I know this, if your mayor is anything like my Noct I know that they are scared right now. Tossed upon their shoulders is a huge responsibility that they may feel is suffocating them. They know not their strengths right now and it may seem like no matter what you say that it goes in one ear and out the other but know that they are listening. They understand your fears and concerns but they are also looking to you to give them a signal of sorts that they are making the right step in the right direction. I know that from experience sometimes you must give a little shove." Ignis says "But I have no doubt that your mayor will it their all no matter what they are tasked with." He says giving her a soft smile.

Hearing this Isabelle smiles back "You think so?" She asks and Ignis nods "I know so, trust me. I work under a king who'd rather sleep and fish than work." Ignis laughs.

Isabelle laughs as well knowing that her mayor enjoys the same hobbies.

The two chat with one another as they finish their pastries and coffee. Even after the snacks are finished and long gone they both talk enjoying the company of the other. Their conversation drags on until eventually they both run out of things to say. They sit in a comfortable silence and before long they are both asleep. Isabelle has her head resting on Ignis' lap as she lays curled close to him, and Ignis has his eyes closed with his elbow resting on the arm rest and his head against his palm.

Both sound asleep in the quiet hotel room.

 

"Must you go?" 

"I wish I could stay longer but I need to be home for when my mayor returns." 

"I know that feeling all to well."

"Maybe we'll see each other again?"

"Maybe. Perhaps after the wedding?"

"A wedding!?"

"Ah yes. Noctis is to be wedded. I can send you some photos if you like. We have a photog on our team."

"Oh please? Please, please send me some pictures."

Ignis laughs "Of course my dear."

Ignis watches as Isabelle sets the wrapped pastries in a white box along with a letter on the inside. She closes the box and ties a red ribbon around it.

"May I ask, how exactly will this reach your mayor?" He asks.

"Its like magic. You get your package ready and tie a ribbon around it. After the ribbon you get a balloon and think about the person that this package is for really hard. It helps if you can picture their face too and then tie the balloon the ribbon and-" Isabelle steps back after securing the balloon "Ta-dah." She says as the gift lifts into the sky.

Ignis knew better than to question the logic of the place Isabelle is from but he can't help but be reminded of a childlike outlook on the world. Where life is happy and carefree. To live in a world that doesn't have villains or violence. Where the worst thing that can happen to you isn't being cut down metal men, deamons, wildlife, or other people but stung by a bee. And not the kind that will leave you filled with poison and writhing on the ground to sick to move.

But a regular pesky bumble bee.

Frankly living in a place like that sounds heavenly to Ignis.

"Isabelle, would you like to take a picture with me, as a means to celebrate our friendship?" he asks.

Hearing this Isabelle lights up "I would like that." Isabelle says.

And with that Ignis uses his phone to snap a photo of them both, he shows Isabelle earning him a nod of approval from her. He sends the photo to Isabelle.

Looking at the photo Isabelle smiles "I love this so much, when I get home I'm gonna frame it!" Isabelle says in a sing song voice.

The train whistle blows and Ignis looks towards the train "Well, I suppose that this is good bye." Ignis says sadly.

"Its not entirely a goodbye." Isabelle says "We can write letters to each other and maybe one day we can see each other again. Maybe you can visit my home next." She says.

"I would like that." Ignis says as he kneels down and gives Isabelle a hug "I'm going to miss you." 

"I'm going to miss you too." Isabelle says hugging back.

They break the hug and Isabelle hops onto the train which soon rolls out of the station with Ignis waving goodbye.

___________________

"Ugh...can't believe you had us come all the way back out here just to fish for this stupid monster fish." Gladiolus grumbles as he works on setting up the tent.

"Hey it's not stupid. Besides I just so happen to hear that it tastes amazing in Cup Noodles and I thought, being the kind and considerate king that I am, would try my hand at catching it for my friends." Noctis says as he digs through his tackle box.

"You're a bad liar." Prompto laughs.

"Shut up." 

As the three banter back and forth Ignis decides to occupy himself by making snacks for everyone. He reaches into the armiger and pulls out the little leaf that his dear friend had given him. 

"Need me to set you up the grill?" Gladiolus asks looking toward Ignis "No, I have that covered." Ignis says as he tosses down the leaf. From the smoke appears a hot pink kitchenette consisting of a sink, stove, oven, and cooking utensils.

"Uh...what in the world is that!?" Gladiolus questions as he gawks at the pink kitchen.

"A kitchen Gladio."

"Uh it looks more like a Barbie dream house plaything that Iris had growing up." Noctis says staring at the pink space.

"You remember that?" Gladiolus asks looking at his friend.

"Kinda hard to forget having to attend imaginary tea parties." 

Despite the commotion Prompto just now looks up and towards the others where his eyes land on the newest edition to their camping gear.

"Oh. Em. Gee! My guys! You guys actually found a Lovely Kitchen!?" Prompto asks sounding impressed.

"A Lovely Kitchen?" Noctis and Gladiolus repeat.

"Yeah its from Animal Crossing. Oh come on Noct don't be that way, I showed you Animal Crossing. You even made a character on my GameCube. You named him NoctGar." Prompto says causing the king to 'oh'.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that game." Noctis says.

"Dude, don't lie you're even playing Pocket Camp right now!"

Excitedly Prompto looks at Ignis who is washing the vegetables in the sink as the pan heats up on the stove "This is like the coolest thing ever."

"Yeah but how is there running water and actual gas flowing through this thing?" Gladiolus questions.

"Dude, don't question Animal Crossing. There is so much stuff that happens in that game that if you try to question its logical you'd break your brain."

Ignis smiles as he nods a bit.

"But in all seriousness Iggy. How did you get this?" Noctis asks.

"I had been given this by my good friend Isabelle."

"Wait. You mean _**the**_ Isabelle!?"

Ignis only smiles "My lips are sealed."

_________________

It is late in the night and Isabelle finds herself sitting at the desk in the shared bedroom belonging to her and her brother Digby. As Digby sits quietly on the bed watching television, Isabelle is fast at work writing a letter to her beloved mayor on forest paper.

_Hello Mayor,_

_It's me Isabelle, I hope you're well._

_It's been awhile since we last talked and_

_seen each other. Don't worry about the town_

_I'm working hard to keep things a float for you._

_Oh yeah! How were the pastries?_

_Ignis helped me make them for you._

_He is an amazing chef and he's really nice too._

_He is just like me except he works for a king._

_I sent you a picture of him along_ _some coffee called Ebony._

_Ignis really likes this stuff._

_He sent me plenty of it-_

Isabelle pauses in her writing to drink some Ebony. She sighs happily before picking up her pen again.

_We keep in touch just like we do._

_I kinda wish we could hangout again._

_Maybe he can become a permanent resident here?_

_I think he'd like it here._

_Where he lives it's a lot of fighting and people get hurt really bad._

_I think he'd be happy here, and he can bring his friends._

_Hmm yeah, I'll see what he says._

_Anyway, just checking in on you._

_Keep up the great work mayor._

_\- Isabelle 🐾_

With that Isabelle leans over and grabs a white box and sticks, the letter, the case of Ebony, and a copy of the photo she took with Ignis inside before closing it.

She'll drop it off at the post office in the morning.

For now she takes up another sheet of paper and begins to write the letter, starting it off with 'Dear Ignis'.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I didn't know Isabelle is a shih tzu. I could've sworn she was a lab or a golden retriever. Heck I even thought a cocker spaniel or a cockapoo (they have her fluffy ears).


End file.
